This is what happens when you're brave
by ILiveInSuffragetteCity
Summary: Draco is found, rotting in a cell under Malfoy Manor. What has he done to deserve this? And who is the girl he dreams of, the one he believes can save him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy pulled his knees to his chest and did something he had promised himself he would never do. He sat and cried.

Pain coursed through his battered body, searing across his back as it heaved with each wracking sob. The terror and humiliation of the past hour would torment him for the rest of his life. How could life be so treacherous – he had done the right thing and now he was being punished to the limits of his endurance.

He closed his eyes and prayed for the sweet release sleep would bring. He could only hope the Dark Lord would leave his dreams alone.

-------------------------

Draco woke with a start. He had no idea what time it was, the dark, dank cell he was kept prisoner in showed no change from when he had been thrown in. He had stopped bleeding, but the wounds were still tender.

The deep welts on his arms screamed out every time he moved. His bones seemed to splinter as he paced around the bare room.

Surely his father had appealed his case? The look of pure disgust on Lucius Malfoy's face when he realised his son was weak flashed through Draco's mind. He would receive no mercy from his father.

He threw himself onto the floor, under the tiny patch of light provided by a pathetically flickering flame. He did a quick examination of his torso, counting each gash, bruise and burn. They would heal in a few days and he would survive.

Some wounds though, never heal. He had dreamt about her again. His angel. The only person who could save him, now he knew his parents would never class him as a true Malfoy again. He grinned at the thought of her bursting through the door of his cell, light streaming through her hair. His smile fell instantly from his face, as he remembered how much she hated him. Flashbacks of insults, shouting across corridors and the endless barrages of 'ferret boy'. And the things he had shouted back, with that self satisfied smirk. _How much those smirks had hid_ he thought to himself with a small and painful smile. No, if she burst through his door, she would most likely hex his grovelling figure then leave him to rot. It was all he deserved.

No food came that day. He crawled into the darkest corner of his prison and tried to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Time passed. Food came sporadically. Dreams of her kept Draco alive. Occasionally a Death Eater would kindly interrupt his mundane imprisonment with an hour of torture. They all wore masks when they came down to his cell. The cowards. It did not disguise his father. His walk alone revealed himself too his once doting son. Draco sat silently throughout each vicious spell, each syllable hitting him hardest inside.

Nothing changed for what seemed like a lifetime. Days dragged by in a hellish monotony until the day Draco was given something that would keep him striving to survive. Her.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Draco lay beneath the dim light, trying to fall into the tender and comforting embrace of sleep, when the terrifying vacuum of silence was shattered.

Screams of pure hatred echoed around the corridors leading to Draco's cell. He pressed himself to the black iron door, savouring the crazed yells of the voice he had dreamed so intently of. If this was as close as he could get to her that would be enough for him.

He looked down at himself, at his torn dirty clothes, at his pinched, quivering body. His shirt was red from yesterday's torture and his stomach cried out for the pitiful food that was occasionally thrust through the door. He could not let her see him like this. He had crawled into this pit without a murmur and here she came – bold and brash, roaring like a true Gryffindor. Draco felt sick at the thought of being seen in his current state. He slunk back into the furthest corner of the stone room.

The door burst open. Light streamed through her hair. Draco hid in the shadows.

"Damn you all to hell! You will never win! I hope you know your master couldn't care a less if you lived or died!" She was like a wild cat, spitting and screaming at the two Death Eaters dragging her along on invisible ropes. Her taunts turned to screams as the charmed binds revealed themselves, glowing red and radiating heat until it seared through her skin. Every scream of agony was like a dagger to the heart for Draco. How he longed to hold her. To protect her.

"Right little Miss Mudblood" spat one of her captors, "I think you should shut your filthy little mouth."

The girl shut her mouth, tears streaming down her face; she had clearly been bound by another spell.

Draco felt his stomach churn. He should help this perfect being from this monstrous treatment. But he did nothing. Was he delirious? His wand had been ceremoniously burned and he knew that if he stepped in they would both be subjected to worse punishments.

The other Death Eater walked towards her. Draco had never seen someone stare with such an intense hatred at another human being before. Although you could hardly call this coward a member of the human race. The Death Eater felt its full intended effect. However, it was easily remedied by a sharp slap to her already red cheeks.

"Now lets see what the order arm their shining stars with" cackled the first Death Eater, his hands searching the girl's pockets. She stared indignantly at the wall opposite, rolling her eyes in an obvious show of defiance, ruined somewhat by her blotched face and blackened eyes,

"What's this then?" The Death Eater pulled out a wand from deep within the folds of her cloak. Panic flashed across her face. The Death Eater grinned sardonically and muttered something. The girl doubled over in agony.

"Just leave her now, that's all we needed" said the second Death Eater. The first pulled her up off her knees by her hair. "We've a little friend in here for you – play nice" he hissed in her ear. And with that Draco's angel was flung back onto the floor as the door slammed shut behind her.

Hermione Granger picked herself up from the floor with all the grace and dignity she could muster in her current situation. Which, not surprisingly, was very little. Her hair was matted and was sticking to her wet cheeks.

She reached down and pulled a wand out from her sock, a smile of satisfaction playing on her lips.

Draco grinned along with her. She was still the genius he remembered, as if she would have been outwitted by those fools. His heart sang out with pride for this brave, beautiful girl. Then he coughed loudly.

She sprang to life, her wand spitting red sparks. "Who is in here? Reveal yourself before I blow up this whole room!"

"Oh do calm down Miss Granger, its just you and little old me in here", drawled Draco, realising how narcissistic his voice seemed. Despite this horrendous situation, his defence system had kicked into action; his ego protecting anything he was feeling inside, his façade concealing his pain.

"Malfoy?" One word full of so much venom, Draco visibly recoiled further into the shadows. "Are you going to kill me from there? Hidden so you don't have to look at me properly? You are just like them – a coward!" She was quieter now, hissing every word, firing them like arrows. And every single one hit their target.

How Draco would have loved to run towards her, hold her soft hands and comfort her. But he knew this was impossible so he reverted from Draco back into Malfoy, stood up and swallowed every romantic notion he had dreamt up during his time in captivity. She would never trust his affection, so he addressed her the way he had for the last six years, hiding six years worth of love.

"What a charming concept. Unfortunately, I seem to have mislaid my wand so this opportunity will have to pass me by, lest I get my hands dirty." Her wand spat at the not so subtle reference to her family history. Draco hadn't intended it to sound like that. Hermione loathed him all the more. Draco began again, to avoid any awkward silences already. "And to relieve any confusion over my _hiding"_, he laced the word with so much arrogance Hermione could do nothing but believe him, "it is not my habit to present myself to a lady looking like a Weasley, regardless of the lady in ques--" The half hearted slur was killed in his throat, as Hermione slammed his shoulders into the wall, pinning him there.

"How dare you speak about the Weasley's like that!" she screeched at him. "One of them has already died at the hands of your _friends_! You have helped rip a hole in one of the most wholesome and honourable families, whilst your family lord it over all those who strive for what is right in one solid, wholly vicious little group of people _you_ worked with. Who you could still be working with" Her piercing eyes cut through Draco's soul. He writhed uncomfortably in her vice like grip, until her strength gave out, moments after her verbal rampage.

Draco lay in the heap she had dropped him in. He stared at her through the gloom. "At least 100 hundred points form Gryffindor for sheer lack of observation. I was under the impression that you were intelligent Granger. Do you think that I would be dressed like this if I was still a friend or even a relative of that lot upstairs? They are my lords and masters now, not just yours." He gave a very dry laugh. "It will confuse the hell out of Crabbe."

Hermione looked away, biting her lip. She was ashamed of herself. Her anger had blinded her. God if she had only looked – here laid a boy, dressed no better than the house elves she had once campaigned so passionately for. She looked down and he stared at her, their eyes meeting. An invisible spark holding their eyes in place for a second longer than it should've.

"I'm sorry about the Weas- Your friend." It was strange, the way the inflection was on 'your' rather than 'friend'. It was as if he only cared because it hurt her. Hermione dismissed the thought immediately. The two fell silent.

"I hate all this death" Draco added in a quiet, melancholy tone, breaking the uneasy silence. Hermione could only nod. He had changed since she last saw him. Whether it was a definite change for the better was yet to be seen.

Swallowing all memories of cruel laughter behind backs, crude names and vicious taunts, Hermione extended her hand. "So I take it we are now comrades in captivity, Malfoy", she whispered, helping him to his feet.

A warm smile blossomed over his gaunt face. He could feel the warmth from her hand spread up his arm and across his chest. "Indeed we are Miss Granger, but can we please use first names, family ties aren't my thing at the moment." The smile remained, although it stopped before lighting up his eyes.

"Of course, Draco". The name felt strangely familiar and comforting, yet alien on her tongue.

"Thank you Hermione."

An uneasy tension filled the air. Some truths had been told, but neither person felt comfortable sharing a cell with what the world believed to be an old nemesis. As they moved apart to sleep at opposite sides of the room, both contemplated the fragility of their awkward truce.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco's idea of a heavenly dream was quickly becoming a hellish reality. Being so close to Hermione only made it clear how painful unrequited love could be.

Hermione was quiet and distant. Her mind was in turmoil. Every time she looked at Malfoy, no, Draco, her opinion of him changed. Her curiosity burned. She was desperate to know why the son of one of Voldermort's most fanatical followers was languishing in the dungeons beneath his own home. Her reason and logic told her this was a trick. He was in here to lure her into a false sense of security so she would reveal the location of her friends. That she would never do.

Food and water had been regular since Hermione's arrival, which greatly concerned Draco. Nevertheless, he ate thankfully. Then one day, only one portion arrived. Both prisoners were ravenous. A particularly vicious Death Eater, the one who had brought Hermione here, had 'visited' them that morning. Both Draco and Hermione knew they had to eat if they were to survive many more curses.

Draco wanted to give it all to Hermione. He didn't care if he survived. She was all that mattered now his friends and family had left him to his fate. He grimaced inwardly. She would never accept it. For all she knew this was a trap and this was the Dark Lord's opportune moment to strike, feeding her veritaserum, making her betray Potter and the Weasel.

Hermione wanted to reach out and grab the plate, but she couldn't. She knew Malfoy was the enemy. She knew she had more of a right to eat than this monster. He had chosen his side long ago and made sure everyone knew. It was his actions that lead to the downfall of Hogwarts and yet, as she looked at him, she knew she would never let him starve to death. He was Draco now. _He has always been Draco, you moron!_ she chided herself. _A change of name does not affect your personality_. However, there was a distinct difference between Malfoy and Draco, a difference almost as big as that between Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. When had she started calling him Malfoy? She had made it a rule that she would not succumb to the silly idea of calling people by their surnames. It seemed far too Enid Blyton for Hermione's taste, but she had made an exception. No, she really wanted to ask herself when did she call him Malfoy and mean it. When had she decided he didn't even deserve a first name?

Her stomache growled, disturbing her thoughts. This spurred Draco to break the silence. "Table etiquette maintains that the lady must eat." He pushed the plate towards her.

She pushed it straight back. His suspicions about her suspicions were right. She trusted Draco as far as she could throw him.

"It's fine, honestly. When I was on the road with…" Hermione closed her eyes, summoning the will power to say their names without crying, "…With Harry and Ron, I normally gave up some of my rations. They never found out, they wouldn't have accepted it, but Ron was used to big meals and you could really see all of this getting to Harry." She stopped before she became hysterical and gave Draco a half-hearted smile.

"You shouldn't have had to do that. God those idiots didn't deserve you", Malfoy muttered to himself.

Hermione's head snapped round, her eyes blazing. She had misheard Draco's quiet aside, catching only a few words. She was sure he had just told her that "You should have done that, idiot. God you didn't even deserve them." Which had a very different meaning to Draco's whispered compliment.

"Here I am trying to stop you miserable excuse for a life ending, but all you can do is bring up the fact I'm muggle born! You would be quite happy letting me starve, knowing it's all right because you're the superior race and deserve to live more than me!" She screeched at him.

"If you bothered to remove yourself from your plinth of self-righteousness you would have listened and realised I said nothing like that! But no – I am the evil person and you are the persecuted," Draco spat back. Hermione looked on the verge of tears but Draco could not stop his tirade. He loved her so much, but her indifference to him drove him to the edge of insanity. "Now then, as you are so keen on the issue of our differing social background lets really make it obvious who is the superior race. Let's see… How about some good old fashioned segregation?" Draco was on his feet, tearing round the cell like a whirlwind until he found what he was looking for. He picked up the small stone and drew a shaky line down the centre of the cell. "Brilliant!" He cried in a sickly, sweet voice, "Right, you stay in your side Granger, that's the filthy mudblood side of prison, and this is the pureblood side. Ah, it feels better already," his lips curled into a sardonic grin as he saw Hermione's tear streaked face. "Well you know what they say – the sun only shines on the Purebloods. Shame I'm never going to see the sun again, but it rings true all the same."

Hermione just stared at Draco, as he sat down against the wall, panting. She had been so angry with what he had said, so hurt, that she didn't hear the bitter sarcasm that had laced his words.

The plate of food lay discarded by the door. The two occupants of the cell lay in their newly designated half of the room. Neither tried to make eye contact. The tension in the room was almost visible.

Draco could not sleep. His careless words echoed around his head. He looked over at his dream, his every fantasy, curled up in a ball. The tears welled up in his eyes as he thought about just how much he had hurt her. No wonder she would never look at me twice, he thought. He punched the wall behind him in frustration. This was all he had ever wanted, not including the torture and looming death, but he could not stop himself from messing up!

His eyes moved back to Hermione's sleeping figure. "Hermione," he whispered. She didn't respond. "I take it you're asleep then." Again, nothing. "Thank Merlin. You probably don't want to listen to another rant from me, and this is the only way I could ever say this to you. Damn my cowardice." He grinned to himself. Bravery had landed him in here. He wasn't going to resort to being brave again. Once bitten, twice shy and all that. "I've always been a big fan of soliloquies. Mainly because the sound of my voice is just so damn appealing. At least this way, you'll only register what I'm saying in some obscure dream that you will forget in the morning. Mind you it will be a damn fine dream, possibly with some ravishing blonde god with a rather irresistible voice." He paused, searching for the right words, all arrogance put to one side. "The thing is Gra-Hermione, I want to apologise for everything. For every time I made you cry, which I know has happened, although you would loathe admitting it. I was bang out of order before and I understand why you think I'm a prejudiced moron, although I dare say you'd be less polite. The thing is I didn't mean a word of it! Can you remember that time in second year, the first time I called you that awful word? Well I can. The way your face seemed to just crumple has been etched in my mind. I never knew how awful a term it was until then. I just thought it was the term you used, it was what father called the servants, not that naivety is a good enough excuse. I then continued because it won me the respect of the other Slytherins. I will admit, the guilt didn't appear until after the memory of the Weasel vomiting slugs faded." Draco smiled dryly. "It must be a good feeling knowing you have friends who would defend you like that."

Hermione lay curled up on her side, eyes wide open. She lay there, barely daring to breathe as Draco apologised for every name, every slight, every bit of hurt he had caused her since they were eleven. She could hear the seriousness and gravity in his tone. She could feel the self-loathing in his tone. She could feel herself accepting every apology and forgiving him completely. And she could feel her heart reach out to his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thank you so much to all those who have read the start of this story, with a special thanks to my reviewers! I'm quite amazed my little stroy has impressed you. I still own nothing, nothing at all so with out further ado - here's chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

Draco woke to the sound of singing. It was beautiful and angelic. He thought Hermione had bumped him off in the night and he had managed to bribe St Peter into letting him in upstairs. Not that he believed in that muggle nonsense. As he rubbed his bleary eyes, he heard a very contented cry of "yes!" and the smell of bacon and eggs flooded his nose. Bacon and eggs? Now he knew he was still dreaming.

Hermione smiled at him. "I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier! We were taught simple food transfiguration in first year! And what is the point in being one of the brightest witches of our generation if I can't make a decent breakfast?"

"Out with modesty, in with bacon. I think I can handle the change," Draco jibed softly, praying she wouldn't take offence.

"Modesty Draco? I didn't know that word was even in your vocabulary," she shot back, a playful smile on her lips.

Draco never believed that his day was real. No Death Eaters came so he and Hermione had a long uninterrupted chat. They teased and bullied each other, talked about everything and nothing at all. They both had enough tact to stay away from any sensitive issues, but every trivial fact Draco learned about the girl of his dreams seemed the most important thing in the world.

The next few days past like this. Food arrived, still one portion but the two shared without comment. Hermione would attempt to transfigure it into some delicious delicacy and most of the time it worked. The time it didn't, Draco took one look at the greyish slop and just fell about laughing. Hermione never dreamed that Draco Malfoy would have infectious laughter, but only seconds later she too was consumed with hysterical laughter.

The Death Eaters stayed away as well. Both welcomed the reprieve, but it began to prey on Hermione's mind. She knew that if they were not here they would be out hunting and killing innocents. One night, or what felt like night, she braved Draco with her concerns.

"Draco," she began timidly.

"Hermione"

"You know how there haven't been any Death Eaters in a while, well …"

"You really don't want to know." Draco couldn't bear the love of his life to know of the barbaric 'games' he had taken part in.

Hermione sat up on her knees, facing the boy she had known for the past seven years, but had never really known at all. He was the brutish, arrogant boy who had made her life a misery any opportunity he could. But he was also timid and sweet. She knew then that she could not judge him for what he had done. Some part of her she didn't know existed took over her, as her hand reached out and took his. His skin reminded her of a snake; it was so soft and silky, but so cold.

Her touch was like nothing Draco had ever experienced before. There was no politics behind it, no cordial alliances, only concern and, hopefully, a spark of affection. They locked eyes, silver melting into hazelnut.

"You will hate me when I have told you the exploits your fellow students now embark upon. Don't interrupt me or tell me its fine because its not. We can not all save the world, Hermione. Some of us are told we are doing wrong, but have the message that this wrong will lead to a glorious right drilled into out very souls. If the Death Eaters are not lording it about upstairs they will be out murdering muggles or mud- muggle-borns. That should be enough information for people, but you Miss Granger always wanted to know more so I don't see why you should change your ways now."

Hermione's eyes seemed to bore into his very being. He had to look away before continuing.

"They will round up their victims like cattle, murdering some instantly, taking others prisoner so they can torture them at leisure. The muggle killings were hellish. At least with muggle-borns they know what to expect – they can run or fight back. They can survive. But the muggles just think we are freaks in masks, until the first spell is cast. Then its just pandemonium. It was like shooting animals." Draco looked down at himself in disgust. He felt Hermione begin to shiver, her hand now loose in his.

"Does no-one object?" She whispered, her voice filled with blatant horror.

"Object? Why would anyone do that?" Draco stood up and began to pace up and down the cell, like a caged lion. "Those cowards! Why would they object to the murder of inferior races when it may cost them their own pathetic lives? Refusal means death. Or worse."

"Worse?" Her voice was just a distant husky breath.

A sallow smile crawled over Draco's face. "Worse indeed. Humiliation. Incarceration. Regular torture. The surprise of being locked up with a well known enemy. Although that bit can be strangely tolerable. I mean, you haven't tried to kill me," his hand touched his shoulders, which still carried the bruises from her arrival. "Well, kill me very well."

Hermione sat lost for words. Draco was lying. She could not what he had just told her. He had acted bravely, nobly even, and saved a life at the expense of his own. The Draco she knew would never have done that. She remembered the greasy haired 5th year, his Inquisitorial Squad badge shining as he hauled her out of the room of requirement. He had apologised for that, though, on that bizarre far away first night.

Draco looked at her, expecting more questions, more emotion, more… anything. He knelt by her side, tucked a beautiful curl behind her ear. "He was our age," he was whispering now, the warm breath tickling her neck. "He had just watched his parents being tortured to death. It was just him and his sister left. Someone grabbed the girl; she was younger than him, blonde. The boy just grabbed the creeps arm and told him 'no'. No-one was paying any attention to the prisoners in the corner until the snap of the Death Eater's arm was heard, followed by the boys calm voice, "I told you, no". The hall went quiet. We were used to pleas and hysterics, but this was new. No-one had ever been this sure of themselves before. He stepped forward and as calm as anything told the whole room that we were all sick. He said that if we made his sister suffer we would live to regret it. He wasn't naïve. He knew she was going to die. He told us that we could rip him to pieces and sew him together again as long as she died quickly and painlessly. The dark lord just laughed. He looked at me and told me to deal with him. The boy stared at me. He had the most terrifying eyes I have ever seen they were the eyes of someone so desperate they would do anything to protect the ones they loved. And he knew he couldn't save his sister. The thing was, all I could think of was Weasel and Weaselette. He would have done that for Ginny. Hell, you golden lot would have done it without hesitation. I looked around that hall and saw not one person I would sacrifice myself for. I couldn't kill the boy. He was so calm and strong but so full of emotion. He was everything I want to be but I know I never will. So I said no. I put up a fight. Not as eloquently as that boy had done but I was rather pleased. Until the dark lord killed both the boy and his sister. A least it was quick. He got his final wish."

Hermione turned her eyes red, tears streaming down her face. Her hand reached out and traced his hard jaw line, the high cutting cheekbones, the pointed chin. Her eyes never left the stormy pools of silver. He was so human. So fragile. She leant forward. He was not real. Her tears flashed in the low light as her heart took full control. Her lips brushed his, too terrified this boy would vanish if they stayed.

Draco's heart leapt at the sudden contact. He reached out and wiped the tears from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Hermione's hand dropped, and she was left with her face cradled in Draco's soft hands.

Draco felt the air rush from his lungs as he met Hermione's lips. Years of longing had led to this moment, perfect in ways he would never have imagined. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her.

They broke apart, eyes shining. Hermione wanted to laugh at this beautiful, perfect cliché. Draco had never felt so alive, even though they were both facing certain death. They did not know how long they had together, but they knew that they truly loved each other. They lay, arms wrapped round one another, both praying that night could last for an eternity.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Draco didn't sleep that night. He sat there, cradling a sleeping Hermione in his arms. For the first time in his life he had something to protect, someone to care for.

Hermione woke, dazed and confused. She had never been a morning person. "Malfoy! I mean, Draco, I mean, you! What am I doing – oh god you brave person!"

Draco smiled and looked down at her. "Nice and coherent. How you ever managed to answer your name let alone any questions first lesson is beyond me."

She rubbed her bleary ayes and playfully punched him on the shoulder. "I need a slight break from intelligence. A ten minute morning melt down is fair enough. You, however, need a rather monumental excuse for the past seven years."

Draco, in retaliation, threw Hermione off his lap and roller over her, so he was lying above her. You can tell he is a seeker, Hermione thought. That was so too quick for me to protest, and I shall be sticking to that excuse.

Supported by his elbows and forearms, Draco leant forward, his body millimetres above Hermione's. "My dear, the only reason you remain the Golden Pupil of Hogwarts is that I am far too busy to study." He kissed her nose, his wicked grin making sure she understood exactly what he had been "busy" dong. Feigning complete disgust, Hermione pushed him away and stood over him. "No wonder Pansy was only predicted D's. Then again, I always thought she would get T's – it would suit her so much better."

Draco leapt to his feet, striking a noble chivalrous pose. "How dare you speak ill of such an innocent girl! Although she did have a few troll-like qualities. It was a political match, she was rather terrifying. But at least she didn't have a dirty great scar down her forehead."

Hermione stood with her hands on her hips and laughed at him.

"What, may I ask is so funny?" asked a rather indignant Draco.

Hermione stepped closer to him and whispered conspiratorially "I could never get away with those ridiculous jam-jars he insisted on wearing!" She tried to skip away, but Draco grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"And what about the weasel?" he growled into her neck.

Hermione's laughter died in her throat. Tears began to cloud her vision at the thought of Ron and those last nights. She had been so afraid and he had held her until she could sleep. Then, in the morning he would shout at her and they would argue till she could not bear it a second longer. He had broken her heart. It was because of him she had packed her things in the middle of the night and slipped away from Harry and his search. Then she was captured and brought here, straight into the arms of the boy she had taught herself not to fall for.

Small, soft kisses on her neck brought Hermione back from her revive. "He and Harry always made a better couple," she joked half-heartedly.

Draco would have had to be a fool not to notice her unease, but he knew better than to pursue it. She would tell him when she was ready. Instead he continued to pull her closer to him so she couldn't run away. The warmth of his body in such an inhospitable place gave Hermione new courage to kick back at the heartache. If it could hurt her, she could at least make it look slightly foolish.

"Hmmm," she mused, "A weasel and a ferret. It's the start of a personal petting zoo." She turned round to face Draco.

"I bet the ferret would be your favourite though."

"Oh really? And what had led you to that conclusion?"

"Firstly, the much more dashing hair colour. I've always felt blonde was a much more pleasing contrast to your beautiful brown locks. Secondly, I can do this -" and he kissed her again.

This kiss was different to the sweet kiss last night. This one was deep and passionate. Hermione snaked her arms around his waist, reaching up his back. Her fingers softly brushing over the bruises and contusions the Death Eaters had left. She deepened the kiss, feeling like never before. Draco pulled her even closer; they were now just one body, their hearts beating together in a rapid crescendo, their lips fitting together perfectly.

The door burst open. The lovers shied away from the bright light, still hopelessly entwined. Two Death Eaters stood at the door. With a cry of "filthy blood traitor", the first Death Eater set off a volley of hexes and curses. Draco pushed Hermione behind him as he was subjected to spell after spell, each cry of pain ripping through her heart. The second stood still as this went on. Blood seeped from Draco's filthy clothes. The first stopped only when the defeated boy fell to his knees. The Death Eater dragged him straight back onto feet and pulled him towards the door. Draco turned to see Hermione, deathly pale, tears shining on her cheeks. His heart almost broke there and then. He had to stop the tears. Despite the wand pointing at his neck, that's all he could think of, stopping those tears.

"Hermione, if I don't come back I just want you to know, I love you! I truly do. And you are the one person who I would have chosen to spend my last moments on Earth with!" This earned him a swift punch to the guts by the disgusted Death Eater. The punch removed all trace of air from Draco's lungs, but still he continued. "I love you more than anything else in this world! You will be all that's on my mind when the final spell is cast and I swear to the highest order in this world," he was now in the corridor, screaming this out to the world, "I will haunt the hell out of anyone who dares to hurt you my dear!".

Hermione heard another swift punch being delivered but physical pain no longer reached him. He lived simply for her. He began to sing a rousing chorus of the Weird Sister's most famous love song, "Trolls won't tear us apart". His voice echoed through the caverns, only interrupted by the harsh curses the Death Eaters were trying futilely to stop him with.

Hermione stood up and faced the Death Eater who remained. "Kill me," she said. "If Draco dies, I die too." The Death Eater hexed her with so much venom and malice it increased the spell tenfold. She collapsed, screaming as she felt her blood turn to ice, spearing her veins. But, she clung to the memory of her kiss from Draco, and the way her blood had turned to fire. She stood up again. The Death Eater slapped her, knocking her to the ground again, but still she stood up. She laughed at him. The Death Eater struck again. This time she was ready. She threw herself into his hand and managed to stay on her feet. He growled in frustration, and, as she looked up at him in triumph, she noticed the long silver hair that had escaped his mask.

"Luscious Malfoy," she gasped.

"Took you long enough to realise you filthy Mudblood. You little filthy Mudblood bitch! You have murdered my son. He could have been allowed back in our ranks but you had to get your claws in. His little spectacle there has ensured his death and the disgrace of his family." He spat at her.

"Your son is going to die and all you care about is you precious name," she hissed back at him. "You were happy enough to let him rot down here. You would never put your disgusting aristocratic neck on the line, not even for your own son!"

Luscious shot her a murderous look and turned to leave. As he reached the door he pointed his wand at her, as he yelled out "crucio!". The cell was filled with Hermione's screams of agony.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Upstairs, Draco was being subjected to a different kind of torture. He was brought, filthy and bleeding, into the grand hall where all his classmates and family were sat feasting, after a successful week of hunting. He was led into the centre of the vast room, where everyone could see him. Bizarrely he found it simple to shrug off the guards hands and slip back into his arrogant strut, albeit with a slight limp. His trademark smirk felt natural on his lips. He knew he was better than all the people in this room. Hermione had shown him that.

The hall had barely registered his appearance. No-one would recognize him in his current state.

"Ah, Draco, How nice of you to join us." That voice silenced the hall and stopped Draco's pounding heart.

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure," countered Draco, his voice even as he lowered himself into a mocking bow.

"I'm glad to see your imprisonment has not crushed your spirit, dear boy. I am also glad that the Mudblood did not kill you. I hope you didn't think me stupid enough to miss her wand?" He laughed softly. Draco stared at the wall. He could not let him win this time. "However," the Dark Lord continued, "I did not expect you to fall in love with each other."

The hall suddenly exploded with noise, a cacophony of condemnation. There were cries of disgust, yells of blood traitor and the gossip of all those students who just knew he had a 'thing' for her.

"Fell, My Lord? I fell years ago. And as soon as I fell, I worked on the art of occulemcy. Admittedly, I was just as surprised as you when she replicated my true feelings of deepest romance."

The hall was in uproar again. A voice pierced the racket of insults and death threats. "So all the time you were with me...?"

"Pansy dear, no-one could do what we did thinking it was you they were lying next to. Every time we touched, I dreamt it was the beautiful Miss Granger."

"You will regret this! Crucio!" screeched the heartbroken girl. Draco barely flinched.

"Calm down Miss Parkinson," came the cold, calm voice of the Dark Lord. "It seems, Draco, that you can provide us with a little bit of ….. Entertainment." Draco went white. If they even tried to hurt Hermione in their sordid little games he would make sure each one of them suffered until their last breath. "You see Draco, your little fling has sullied your blood, so I'm afraid you are going to have to die. However, I'll give you the chance to survive. You will become a servant here, perhaps returning to our ranks in time. It is a very generous offer in my opinion, I do not offer second chances very often, but you have potential and it would be a shame to waste it completely. However, for this to happen, the girl must sacrifice Harry Potter by revealing his location." Sniggers broke out in little pockets among the hall. Pansy looked ridiculously smug at the horrendous dilemma Hermione would soon suffer to answer.

"She will never choose me! Your games will achieve nothing; you may as well kill me now." Draco's bravado hid the terror that Hermione might choose him. Then he would have to live without her, at the beck and call of old friends, now new found enemies.

"Come now Draco, a true Slytherin would never lower himself to self-sacrifice. Take him down to his… _lover_," sneered the foul creature, as Draco was dragged back down to the bowels of the Malfoy Manor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all those who have read my story so far and have reviwed or added me to favourites. I feel so special! Here's the latest update, I do apologise for being slow but I am up to my eyes in coursework. Year 11 sucks really really badly. Any spelling or grammatical errors please let me know as my fabulous beta readers (Olivia and Sam, love you!) have been just as busy and could only sort out chapters 1-3. Right, I shall let you read. Oh, and this is all J.K's, all her characters, settings and everything, I just sorted out her pairings hehe xxx**

Chapter 6

Hermione leapt up as soon as the door was opened. "Draco! Oh thank Merlin you are ok! You idiot! I bet they made you pay for your little spectacle. Not that I minded, oh it was just so lovely and who would have ever guessed you were that good a singer!"

Draco closed his eyes and tried to tune out her babble of relieved chatter. He knew the death of either boy would tear her to shreds, so why not make it that little bit easier for her to choose his death?

She put a tentative hand on his chest. He pulled away, forcing himself to be repulsed by the touch he craved so much.

"Draco?" She sounded so concerned. No-one had ever shown genuine concern for him before. "Did they hurt you, Draco?"

In ways you cannot imagine, he thought grimly. "Stay away from me," he muttered, barely audible.

"Draco what's wrong?"

"I told you to stay away from me." It was slightly louder this time. But still she stood here, looking at him with those perfect brown eyes. "Get away from me you filthy Mudblood!" He was screaming at himself more than her. He could not keep this up.

Hermione said nothing. Instead, she slapped him, knocking him to the floor. Anger, this was good. "You bastard," she whispered. "What about last night? This morning? You proclaimed your love for me down the corridor!"

Draco sat up, allowing his old persona to flow through him. "Well, I had to get my kicks somewhere. I might as well get laid before I die. And that demonstration of love this morning was simply to hurt my family and so I could go out with a bang."

Hermione could not comprehend the sudden change in him. She could not and would not cry. Hate coursed through her broken body, the body that was broken because she had defended him. Pain streamed through her tattered heart that she had thought Draco might have been able to fix. He couldn't have made up the story of his imprisonment. She shook her head. She was so gullible; he had probably fabricated most of it. The boy must have promised him riches or even the little sister he was so keen to save.

Draco sat down, his head in his hands. He had done what he had wanted. He let his mind crawl back to that morning and the passion that had moved between them. He would die with that thought.

The pair slept fitfully. Draco dreamt of his impending doom. Hermione just replayed all the moments with Draco over and over in her mind, her hate tarnishing the beauty of their whirlwind romance. He had used her. She was so stupid.

When the Death Eaters came to collect her the next morning, she left wordlessly, without even glancing at Draco.

_____________________________________________________________________

The light of the hall was blinding. She was dazed by the light and confused by the violent flow of insults that were thrown at her by hordes of Voldemort's closest followers.

The Dark Lord waved his arm and the hall went deathly silent. "Miss Granger! Welcome to our home. I hope your stay has been enjoyable?" Hermione stayed silent. The Dark Lord waved his wand, almost lazily, and she shrieked with pain. "You will answer my question Mudblood! Have you enjoyed your stay with us?"

There were murmurs of laughter throughout the hall. Hermione gritted her teeth and locked eyes with the vilest man in wizarding history. "Oh yes, despite your best efforts, I have had a lovely stay."

"Impertinence will get you no where, Mudblood." Another scream of pain, followed by louder laughter. "I have a proposition for you. You are a mere Mudblood, yet I offer you the chance to change history. I hope you change it for the best." He smiled the cold hungry smile of a top predator. "I believe you are _acquainted _with Draco Malfoy? Well, I offer you the chance to kill him. He is an undesirable here and you will save us a job. After all, he was the bane of your quiet little life in Hogwarts and he has recently used you in the foulest of ways. You should give in to your inner Slytherin and enjoy the chance of revenge." There were more laughs as the colour drained from Hermione's face. "However, if you choose to be a gallant Gryffindor and save his miserable hide it will cost you. I want the location of Harry Potter and all of his future plans."

Hermione felt her heart stop beating. He wanted her to betray Harry! And with him Ron. She could never do that. But Draco. Perhaps the Dark Lord was right – he deserved to die for what he had done to her. Suddenly, she realised why Draco was being so cruel to her. He knew she would have to make this decision. He had been told the previous day, to see whether he would grovel and beg her to save him, but instead he had tried to make her hate him so she would save her friends. He did love her! "I refuse to choose! I give myself instead! You want blood? Take mine. I can't live without either of them." Her throat was thick, but she would not allow tears to fall. She could not show weakness. To her horror, the hall erupted in wild, taunting laughter.

"Miss Granger," said the Dark Lord, his cruel smile showing his amusement at her plight, "your sacrifice, though touching, is not an option. I plan to kill you straight away, regardless of you choice. I am sorry if that has put the dampers on your heroics." The laughter was piercing her ears, it was so raucous and vicious. She needed time, she needed to be able to think. For the first time she felt utterly defeated.

Hermione drew herself up, summoning the dregs of dignity and self-confidence. "Forgive me, Dark Lord, but I do not trust you. How do I know you will not just kill Draco anyway or torture the information out of me after you murder him?" Voldemort looked at Hermione. She looked every inch a strong Gryffindor, even with her tattered clothes and tear stained face.

"I give you my word Mudblood. I will even sully my wand and make an Unbreakable Oath with you, if that will ease your mind. I have no respect for you or your wishes but I wish to show my followers that we must occasionally take into account the concerns of lower classes of animals in our day to day lives."

Hermione nodded. She only had one choice. Harry would rescue the rest of the world from this monster. Draco wanted her to choose his death. He would have begged and pleaded her if his life meant anything to him. At least they would die together. It was strange how that calmed her. Six months ago she would have shuddered at the thought of spending her last moments with him. Well, most of her would. She had always appreciated his intelligence, wit and good looks on some hidden level.

Hermione looked up at the Dark Lord. "I have made up my mind." She turned to face the hordes of Death Eaters. "I choose the freedom of the world! I choose peace and equality! I choose the life of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived! May he be your downfall!" Hexes and curses fell down like rain. Hermione no longer cared. The pain became a dull ache in the back of her mind as she kissed her family and friends goodbye, one by one, before slipping into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I do apologise for the delay, GCSE's are not conducive to creativity at all. My English teacher** **is quite merrily putting me off all forms of the written word, but I shall persevere. Hope you like this latest chapter, and I promise I will update quicker next time. An reviews always make me smile, just a little hint. Oh, and J.K owns all characters, places and generally everything. xxx**

Chapter 7

When Hermione regained consciousness, she was back in the cell. A pale Draco was sitting beside her, clutching her hand. His gaunt face lit up as her eyes flickered open. "Now then dear, do you need you ten minutes this morning?" The gentle teasing would have been so much more effective had his throat not been choked with tears.

Hermione's hand traced his jaw line. "We are going to die today." She was quiet and calm.

"We have about six hours of life left, Hermione. Just six." Hermione looked at him.

"You lied to me yesterday. You made me hate you, made me think you hated me." Her voice was still soft.

"I had to. I didn't want you to make the wrong decision. I know if I was you, I would have sacrificed the world to save you, that's if you love me as much as I love you."

Hermione couldn't breathe, the room began spinning. He loved her. He truly did. But she still could not believe what he had done to her. "I wanted to die! On that long walk I prayed that I was to be killed!" She started shouting, beating his chest with weak fists. "I though I was hideous, that I was so stupid and weak to fall for your charms!" The tears were falling thick and fast, as the punches became more and more feeble. "I tried to save you – my life in exchange for yours, but it was no good. They were going to kill me anyway." She collapsed against Draco's chest, his arms wrapping around her, his body's pathetic attempt to protect her.

"I'm glad you chose your friends. I could never live without you. You make me feel things I thought it would be impossible to feel. Death next to you, well, the idea makes me feel more alive than I ever have."

They lay there, pressed together in the middle of that room, in the calm before the storm. Hermione sat up, wiping her face. "You know, it's daft, but I keep thinking of all the things I'm going to miss out on. I'm never going to pass my N.E.W.T.S. Best predicted grades in over half a centaury and I'm never going to know the final result. I'm never going to have a job or feel the satisfaction of paying off a mortgage, or help my kids with homework," She stooped, her voice cracking. "Draco, I'm never going to have children, or get married. I have my wedding planned. Red roses and white lilies everywhere. Hell, I haven't even had sex. Well, I guess I'm living up to expectations, dying a bloody virgin." She buried her head in Draco's shoulder, shedding silent tears for the ghosts of a future she would never have.

Draco sat, placing gentle kisses on the top of her head. He knew he could do one of those things for her, but it would be wrong. She was emotionally unstable and besides, it would be such a poetic ending – the pure angelic girl walking hand in hand with a demon into the flames.

Draco had no family or friends to cry for. He had no future he would miss. His world lay in his arms. He felt ridiculous. The boy who had so vehemently argued that true love did not exist. The foolish boy whose true love lay with the enemy.

Hermione took a deep breath and straightened up. Her face was dry, her eyes free of tears. She smiled at the boy who was trying his best to be her hero. "I feel I have been a bit pathetic this morning. If I only have a few hours left, I want to be of some use to the world."

"How are you going to do that?" He stroked her cheek, revelling in the bright sparks that were dancing in her eyes.

"My final resort. Send my wand back to headquarters. It's a risky and complex spell, but I'm rather good at it." She grinned.

"My dear, I doubt there is anything you cannot do."

"Quidditch," she answered, still smiling, "now are there any messages you would like to pass on?"

"Who would I possibly give a message to?"

"Yes, good point. Well here goes." Hermione whispered an ancient sounding incantation under her breath. "Right, hello all. I have information regarding the current whereabouts of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He and the highest ranking Death Eaters are residing at Malfoy Manor to watch an execution that will take place in approximately five hours, "She paused, glancing at Draco for reassurance, "namely my execution. I don't know how long they will stick around for after that. So, I will sign this message with a fond farewell to you all. Firstly, to the order – I thank you from the very bottom of my heart for giving me a role, something to put my talents to use to stop the atrocities taking place. Mr and Mrs Weasley you are like my second parents. To all the staff from Hogwarts, I give my deepest gratitude. You taught me so much, something I value massively. Could someone please tell my parents I love them so much? And, and to Harry and Ron. You saved my life that day in first year in so many ways. You boys are my heroes. Make sure you get them!" Another glance at Draco, who had turned away to give her some privacy for her goodbyes. "Make sure Lucius Malfoy dies last. Make it slow. Make him suffer." She whispered another spell and her wand simple vanished.

Draco took her hand and pulled her towards him. "You didn't have to add that last bit. But I'm glad you did." He kissed her lips, softly and gently."Five hours left in the world."

"I hate knowing that." Muttered a Hermione, much more like the lioness who had entered the cell. She felt her haert flip as she looked up at those beautiful silver eyes.

Draco moved back and dipped into a deep bow. "But those five hours will be spent with the best man in the whole wizarding world." He looked at her, a new version of his old arrogant smirk on his face. This one was still self-absorbed and condescending, but it had softened around the edges and it reached his eyes now. "Now then Hermione, we need to sort you out, tick of some of those to-dos. Starting with something I think is ridiculously important." He paused for dramatic effect, Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She had no idea what he was about to suggest, she simply knew it would be impossible to resist. "You need to learn to dance! I saw the spectacle you made of yourself at the Yule Ball and I doubt you have had the time since then to learn."

Before Hermione had time to protest, Draco had swept her up into his strong arms and began humming a waltz.

And so, Hermione approached the last four hours of her life tripping over her feet, Draco's strong arm around her waist refusing to let her fall. Draco sang to her as she stumbled, a beautiful mix of muggle and wizard music. Draco smiled to himself, she was a hopeless case. He pulled her close and began to sing a soft rendition of "The Air That I Breathe" while they slow-danced in the semidarkness. It was so perfect, despite their squalid cell. Only four hours of heaven left, he thought as her head rested in his shoulder.

Draco brought the song to a well practised end. "Co-ordination is not something you are destined to learn in the life time, Granger."

"I am perfectly co-ordinated thank you. It is just rhythm tends to knock me off balance."

Draco couldn't help but laugh at her. She immediately pretended to take offence and pulled her face into a ridiculously over-the-top pout.

"You know, you shouldn't make those ravishingly beautiful lips of yours so prominent. You are encouraging me to behave very ungentlemanly."

"As if you need any encouragement."

And they fell into another deep kiss, gentle but desperate. They lost their cares in each others touch. In the pauses, when they caught their breath, they would ask each other a pointless question, devouring each others life between kisses. "Your most embarrassing moment?" Gasped Draco, as they emerged from another passionate embrace.

"Harry and Ron catching me coming out of the shower." Hermione's cheeks went scarlet at the memory.

"Some people have all the luck" murmured Draco as he placed kisses along her collarbone.

"And you?" Hermione could barely breathe as he nipped at her neck.

"Mother walking in on me."

"You and Pansy?" asked a horrified Hermione.

"Much worse," answered Draco, biting her ear lobe softly. "I was on my own." His wicked grin spreading across his face as he returned to her could feel herself melting into his embrace. Draco's hands felt like old parchment, the kind the best books in the Hogwarts library were made from. She shivered ubder his touch and Draco felt like nothing he had ever experienced before.

Death itself could never end such love and passion. At least that's what they hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to the penultimate chapter! The final one has been written so it will be posted by the end of the week. I hope you enjoy, thanks to all those who have reviewed! I don't own anything, have fun! xxx**

Chapter 8

Hermione and Draco sat curled up together as the last three hours approached. They sat peacefully, holding on to each other.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"When did you realise you loved me?" Draco smiled at the wide chocolate eyes, gazing up at him. He smiled, kissing her on the tip of her nose.

"Well, I'd say I had a bit of a crush on you since first year, and it has slowly progressed from there. Although, I don't think I loved you until you made me breakfast, showing you know your place." Hermione elbowed him, slightly harder than she should have, but her sweet eyes stopped him feeling even slightly annoyed. Great, he thought, Weasley's ex and a staunch feminist. He would have to watch his mouth. On second thoughts, he liked it when she was mad at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, no-one has ever said that to me before, not even Ron."

"Frankly, my dear, I'm amazed. You are brave, clever, funny and rather gorgeous. Admittedly, you've grown into the gorgeous thing. And I do believe that is the single most amount of compliments I have ever given in a single sentence." He smirked at her, that smouldering mix of arrogance and sheer Adonis like beauty. "How about you? Have I always been your pin-up or is this some rare strain of Stockholm syndrome?"

Hermione elbowed him again, slightly softer this time. "Don't be ridiculous, you are, and have always been, the bad boy heartthrob. The enigma, the boy I'm supposed to hate, but who I have always felt has more to him than anyone knows. The boy I could never take my eyes off, although I was much more surreptitious than most in our year, Satisfied?"

"Definitely. But you know -" Draco was cut off by a thunderous crash from the floor above. The pair sprang to their feet, the defence instincts their very different orders had instilled into them mirroring each other. They looked at each other, confused and terrified at the chaos they could hear from upstairs.

"You don't think they've come to rescue me?" Hermione's voice was tinged with hope.

"For you sake, I pray it's them." Draco looked even more worried now, despite the possibility of rescue.

"Draco, what's wrong? This could be our chance to live!"

"Don't be ridiculous Hermione." His voice was sharp. "I am a collaborator of the Death Eaters, I was a month away from bring branded a slave. If they don't throw me in Azkaban or torture me until I betray everyone I ever knew. And they will certainly keep us apart. My life is not worth living either way." He paused and stroked her cheek, his voice softening. "Liberation is not always the freedom it promises to be."

"Don't say things like that. They are my friends. I won't let them touch you," she smiled coyly, "That pleasure is all mine."

"I think I could live with that. Just as long as you aren't as much of a know-it-all at home as you are at school."

"Oh, I assure you, I'm much much worse. Although I'm sure there are a few things you could teach me."

Draco laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her way up her neck. "Your rather irresistible use of blatant innuendo would work on lesser men, but I can see right through your plan of distracting me because you honestly don't believe your friends will leave me alone. But, I do appreciate the effort."

Hermione blushed, a deep rose blooming through her dirt stained cheeks. "I could have been seriously flirting there and you have just dismissed it. Or is it that I'm just that bad at it, you could see straight through it?"

"Finally! We have a fault! Although, I think your flirting is just perfect. There was always a subtle undercurrent of that beautifully seductive femme fatale when ever we would have verbal sparring matches."

"So you are saying I have yet another natural talent?" She kissed him on the cheek. "You are very sweet."

"I really am, and I must say you are improving. I forgot that I will soon have to grovel at the feet of Potter for survival for, ooh, a whole minute, maybe even two! A marked improvement, 50 points for Gryffindor."

"Draco, there is no need to be quite so condescending," Hermione played with the torn and frayed collar of his shirt. "And anyway, the decision will not be Harry's. He is not in charge, although he likes to think he is. Remus and the rest won't allow it."

Draco kissed her softly. "That's one of the things I love about you. This world is falling apart at the seams but you still have blind faith in all your friends, no matter what."

Hermione smiled at him. "It's not that special a trait; you just refuse to trust anyone."

"I trust you completely." His grey eyes shone silver as Hermione kissed him. Suddenly, a tremulous crash from above rang out. Hermione jumped at the noise. Draco's arms closed around her tightly as the sounds of battle floated down to them. Hermione clasped Draco's hand, her knuckles white as the screaming became louder. The spells echoed off the cold stone walls as Draco pulled the shaking girl closer. He placed soft, reassuring kisses on the top of her head, whispering positives he did not believe were possible.

"No matter who comes through that door, I'm going to protect you Draco." The way she could speak so confidently, despite shaking with fear astounded Draco.

"I though it was me who was supposed to do the protecting." This earned him another elbow to the ribs, but it lacked any power, it was just a well practised reaction to being told that "the boys" would keep her safe. "Damn, you do limit my choices of where to show off my masculinity if you demand these equal opportunities." The gentle goading seemed to calm her nerves as they stood together, waiting for the door to burst open.

And burst open it did. The blast knocked Hermione and Draco to the ground. He instinctively rolled on top of her, to protect her from falling debris. Two figures emerged from the dust cloud, coughing. "Jesus Ron, can't you remember how to use Alohomora?"

"Harry, mate, I don't care if I blow this place to smithereens, as long as I find her."

"A nice sentiment, I'm sure. Pity you almost blew Hermione up with the house." Draco's snide comment seemed to echo through the room. Hermione lay still, she couldn't move, the fall had sent her to the edges of consciousness.

"Malfoy! Where are you, you filthy creep?" One of the boys muttered 'lumos' and their wands flickered into life. Hermione, still barely conscious, groaned at the sudden light and grabbed Draco's wrist.

"I was getting so used to having a first name," he whispered to her. She half-smiled, as if hearing his words in a dream.

"Ron, Harry?" She murmured, "I'm over here!" Her voice was cracked, and she still couldn't move.

"Hermione! How did we miss you?" The boys rushed towards the sound of her feeble voice.

"Maybe it's the ton of rubble the covered you in," Draco whispered to her.

"Hermione, thank Merlin your alive!" Ron's voice was jubilant as he approached the two lovers. "Malfoy? What the hell are you doing?" His face fell and his voice sharpened as he saw Draco, his body still protectively draped over Hermione.

"Allow me to explain, Weasley. You see it really is a touching story." Draco began, not being able to help taunting Ron and Harry. All things considered, his current position was not going to be helped massively by any flippant comments.

Ron lunged forward and dragged Draco up. No sooner was he standing, when Ron punched him savagely, knocking him down again. Harry joined the fray, hitting Draco every time he tried to stand. Hermione could barely move, the impact of the blast still playing havoc with her senses. She closed her hand and realised it was empty, she couldn't feel Draco anymore. It took his cry of pain as his nose snapped to give her the drive to stand. She looked over at her friends. She was almost sick. There stood her closest friends, her knights in shining armour, wands raised as they stood over a blood stained Draco. "Harry! Ron! Get the hell away from him! Are you out of your minds? He is completely unarmed – you are as bad as the Death Eaters!"

Harry and Ron looked at the girl they had tried so hard to save. She had had the nerve to use her "you-are-not-copying-my-homework-just-because-yours-is-threee-weeks-over-due" voice on them! They stood incredulous as Hermione ran over to help Draco. She tenderly helped him to his feet. "Are you ok, Draco?"

"I've been better, at least this time I'm being attacked by people I genuinely dislike and have always disliked."

"Draco, don't." She almost threw him back down when he smirked at her worried expression. Almost.

"Oh, you are my hero Miss Granger!"

"Oh, do shut up Mr Malfoy."

"Only if you make me."

She wiped away the blood from his lips and kissed him softly. She turned round to see an open-mouthed Ron staring at her. Harry was trying his best to look every where but the other occupants of the room. Hermione blushed scarlet. Draco had made her totally forget they weren't alone. She made a mental note to keep an eye on that particular talent of his. She looked back at Draco and he winked at her. He had known exactly what he was doing. Ron was still staring at her as if she had grown another head. "Ronald, don't stare. Oh, I am so glad to see you two!" Her face lit up as she realised that she was free! "You two came and saved me!" She ran forward and caught an unsuspecting Harry in a bear hug. "Are the rest of the Order here? Let's get out of this place, its hellish." She grabbed Ron's hand, giving it a quick squeeze to let him know that she was real and not some strange ghost. She linked arms with Harry and half dragged Ron over the rubble and out into the corridor. Draco was left to swagger out, savouring the memory of the Weasel's face when Hermione kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovelies! This is my final chapter, I hope you liked the ending, I just couldn't bear to kill them. However, if any sadists out there so choose, I can write an alternate ending where they are not so lucky. You can PM me with your morbid or whack it in a review and I will sort it out for you. Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed, you have made my day on many an occasion. And special thanks go to fallingstar93 who has been my biggest reviewer! Right, last time it needs to be said - none of this is mine, Jk you own it all. xxx**

Chapter 9

The hall was transformed. The perfect marble walls were now scarred and full of holes from misdirected spells. The floor was stained red in places, but Hermione couldn't be sure that this was a new addition. Broken furniture had been piled into a far corner and a medic tent set up on the very spot she had decided to save Harry and Ron.

"Hermione!" She heard someone squeal. She was almost knocked out by the charging red head. Hermione hugged girl close to her.

"Miss me, Ginny?"

"Hermione! Don't you ever leave ever again! We thought you had just gone home, so when your message turned up it caused quite a stir, I can tell you. We were mobilised and leaving headquarters within half an hour! I don't even know who most of the people fighting alongside us are."

Hermione smiled and pulled back, still griping the girl's shoulders. She could see Ginny's eyes filling with tears of relief, despite her happy chattering.

The doors Hermione had just walked through crashed open and she heard Ginny gasp. There was a flurry of Wizards and Witches of all ages drawing their wands and Hermione turned around to see a battered, filthy but still smirking boy walk towards her.

"You had to make an entrance"

"Of course, didn't want you forgetting all about me so soon."

"After the amount of time I have spent with you in a small room, you will be forever ingrained onto my psyche."

"Just for that reason? Remind me to show you how truly unforgettable I am sometime." He smirked even more than ever, if possible, as a faint blush crept into Hermione's cheeks. "Now dear, could you please ask these lovely people to stop pointing their wands at me and possibly ask the Weaselette to stop gawking quite so much, it's not very ladylike?"

Hermione looked around and, for the first time since Draco had entered the room, noticed various members of the Order staring at her in sheer disbelief. Hermione silently cursed that damn boy and that annoying ability he had. She cleared her throat, not that she didn't already have everyone's attention. "Draco is not a threat. He has offered to become a complete informant. This means no-one will lay a finger on him," she glared at a few members she thought likely to ignore that point, "And in return for safety and our lack of hostility, Draco will be humble and polite. And he will start by apologising to Ginny, unless you want to be referred to as Ferret Boy for the rest of your life."

There was suppressed laughter across the hall after that. Draco's eyes flashed in annoyance at Hermione's overly smug face, but he caught her eyes and couldn't help but smile as he dipped into a low mocking bow. He mages to look chivalrous even when he is blatantly insincere, thought Hermione. "I am at your beck and call Miss Granger, and I will try my best to be polite, although you may need to refresh my memory about the exact meaning of the word." Again there was scattered laughter around the hall. Could it be possible that he was on the verge of being like? "And you, Ginevera Weasley, you have my deepest apologies." He walked up to the madly blushing girl and kissed her hand, as a true knight should. A pang of jealousy tore through Hermione as his lips touched Ginny's freckled skin, but she couldn't repress a smile as her best friend stared dumbstruck at Draco. "I still plan on calling your brother a Weasel, just so you know." Draco whispered into Ginny's ear, just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"That's quite enough of that, thank you." Draco chuckled softly at Hermione's sharp outburst. Damn him, he must have pulled that stunt just to annoy her. Hermione looked at him again. Despite his arrogance, he was looking worryingly pale and a bit shaky. "Can someone take Draco to a medic tent please?"

Professor McGonagall appeared beside them suddenly, causing the still bewildered Ginny to jump. Hermione smiled her thanks as her head of house led Draco away. The Professor smiled back, her happiness at seeing Hermione back in one piece obvious in her face.

Hermione was checked over as well, but much quicker than Draco, as her wounds were only superficial. She had only gone because of Ron and Harry's persistent nagging and Mrs Weasley's firm and final command. People kept asking questions about her captivity and, more difficult to answer, her fellow captive. She busied herself sorting out the hall, helping wherever she could, avoiding all the questions possible. She could have happily married Tonks by the end of the day. Every time someone new came to badger her, Tonks would change her appearance and chase them off onto a pointless errand. These little errands became more and more ridiculous as the day went on, that eventually neither girl could stand; they were laughing so much at the idiots around them.

"Oh, Hermione I am hurt! I lay close to death in some medic's tent for all you knew, but instead of worrying yourself to pieces I find you enjoying yourself."

Hermione's heart leapt as that silky drawl floated towards her.

"Draco! You're ok!"

"No thanks to you, you should have been at my bedside."

Hermione ran to him and embraced him, kissing him quickly but deeply.

"Does that make up for it?"

"Hmmm, I would have preferred to have been fed grapes, even more preferably with you in a nurse's uniform, but that can wait for a later day."

"Draco! Behave!" She turned to see Tonks looking everywhere but the young couple. "I expected you to have some decorum." She kissed him again as he pulled her closer.

"I do apologise," he murmured into her neck. "By the way, I presume you are happy telling everyone we are, now, how shall I put this, that we are courting?"

Hermione looked up at him. "Courting? You don't need that much decorum. And of course I am happy. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I thought you might be less enthusiastic when surrounded by friends, some of which might as well be family, who have some slight prejudice, to put it politely." He looked away, his eyes caught by a small group of Gryffindors who were staring at them, no at him, rather vehemently. Hermione grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"Don't think like that! You are the most frustrating boy ever, just stick with the arrogant thing and you will see yourself from my point of view! And give me some credit; I'm a big girl now. I can cope if they don't understand, but I love you far too much to let you go. They will just have to accept that. Is that ok with you, my lovely ferret?"

"Yes ma'am!" The playful grin appeared as he saluted her. She laughed at him, unable to take her eyes off him, and musing that she could get used to being called ma'am every now and then.

"Hermione," Professor McGonagall tapped her on the shoulder. "You need to be debriefed back at headquarters. You will be taking Draco with you; it's safer for him there. There is a group at the front entrance waiting to accompany you home."

"Thank you Professor."

Thank you for sending me home, thank you for not saying anything about Draco and me, thank you for saving my life.

Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand to the main entrance hall, grinning at the open mouthed wizards they passed. When they reached the hall, a huge, fantastic marble affair, Harry and Ron were waiting.

"You are our guides and protectors?" scoffed Draco.

Hermione nudged him quite hard in the ribs, feeling rather satisfied as he winced. Old habits die hard, especially those where you enjoy the pain of others. She smiled warmly at Harry and Ron. "Pay no attention to him. Are we all set to go?"

"Just waiting for Mad-Eye to set up the Port-Key. Lets head outside, I don't like this place."

"Must be the walls and complete ceiling, damn these rich comforts," Draco muttered darkly. Hermione sighed. This was going to be fun. Draco strode ahead of the boys, his arm firmly around Hermione's waist. He had loved the jealousy in the Weasel and Potter's eyes as he grabbed her and pulled her closer. He did love Hermione much more than he hated them, but for the petty school boy within, this was far too good an opportunity to miss. They walked slowly to the main doors, he turned around, winked at Ron and grabbed Hermione's arse. The doors burst open for Draco, as they were charmed to do, and out walked a blushing Hermione and a smirking Draco into a glorious sunset.

She turned to him, "I will not be used to get at them, I'll make that clear now."

"I don't have a clue what you are on about my dear, I simply felt the impulse to appreciate your rather lovely derriere." He sounded so sincere, he could have fooled the pope himself. Good job he was going out with Hermione Granger and not a member of the clergy. "Oh, just shut up and kiss me Malfoy."

"Gladly."

They stood together in freedom. He gazed at his saviour, his lioness, as the light from the setting sun streamed through her hair.


End file.
